Date A Live Episode 3
"The Sword that Cleaves the Sky" (空分かつ剣, Sora-wakatsu Tsurugi) is the third episode of Date A Live. As Shidou fulfills his promise of bringing Tohka to a date, Tohka's mind becomes filled with thoughts about what this mysterious thing called a "date" is. Shidou and his wallet faces suffering in the hands of an otherworldly girl with a bottomless pit of a stomach! Synopsis Having just discovered that school had been cancelled after the destruction caused by the AST's assaults on the previous day, Shidou suddenly encounters Tohka who immediately talks about the date that Shidou had talked to her about earlier. After Shidou convinces Tohka to change into more appropriate clothing, they go into town and eventually end up at a bakery, which instantly caught the attention of Tohka's stomach. As Tohka indulges herself with different kinds of food — from soybean bread to hotdogs — Tohka tries to determine what exactly is a date, and which of those things she ate is the "date" Shidou is talking about. Shidou tries to clarify things to her, but the infinitely inquisitive Spirit continues to roam the city for anything that piques her interest, much to the sorrow of his wallet. Thanks to the vouchers he receives from a chance encounter with Tonomachi, Shidou manages to afford taking Tohka to a rather expensive restaurant. Shidou gets a surprise when many of the employees inside are actually people from Ratatoskr, going undercover to monitor Tohka's emotional levels. Kotori is no exception to this; after suggesting a "this one too" meal, which Tohka singlehandedly consumes, Kotori tells Shidou to head to the nearby bridge. After Tohka's feast would be the start of the real date. It turns out that the other crew of the Ratatoskr converted a nearby residential area into several food booths, and Shidou and Tohka are treated into an all-expenses-paid promo. Meanwhile, Origami, who has been stalking them around town, has already sorted out deployment orders for the AST. Tohka continues to sate her bottomless stomach as she consumes takoyaki, okonomiyaki, burgers, ramen, sushi and everything prepared by Ratatoskr to her. However, she soon notices that Shidou seems not having fun. Shidou manages to assure Tohka that he is having fun just like her, and soon, Tohka takes Shidou to their next destination, hands clasped together. Tohka and Shidou soon find themselves winning the grand prize in a raffle booth handled by Mikimoto, and the prize is a trip to "Dream Park". Shidou wonders what this "Dream Park" is, but as soon as he got an idea, he asks Tohka to leave with him elsewhere, as the "Dream Park" resembles a love hotel. Despite Tohka's conviction that the true meaning of a date lies inside, Shidou takes him away elsewhere. Meanwhile, Origami suits up into her CR-Unit and prepares to pursue the two. Ratatoskr soon returns to the Fraxinus and assess the current situation. Although there are some who fail miserably in their respective mission, Kotori calls the mission a success as a whole. However, discover that it is raining when there are no rain clouds nearby. Kotori shrugs it aside, and even considers it as a possible advantage. Due to the rain, Tohka and Shidou head for cover in a nearby amusement park. Although initially mistaking it for an AST base, Shidou assures her that they are safe there. A particular catcher machine filled with bread-shaped plush toys suddenly takes Tohka's attention, however, she is not able to get the tasty-looking plush bread. Fortunately, it took a team effort from Shidou and Tohka to get the plush bread. The rain soon subsided and the two head to a nearby playground to rest. Tohka tells Shidou about the enjoyment she had during their time together, but she still does not know what a date is. Shidou finally explains that a date is when a boy and girl go out together and play. Based on Shidou's definition, Tohka concludes that they had an outstanding date. Meanwhile, the AST closely watches as the Spirit named Tohka manifests herself without space-time quake occurence. Although faced with such an unusual scenario, the permission to use sniping weapons has been given. Although overjoyed by the date they had and the discovery that the world is a fun place to live in, Tohka realizes that she had been destroying this world through her manifestations. Shidou refuses to believe that Tohka does not deserve to stay on Earth, and he assures her that she can stay on Earth for good, even if the rest of the world rejects her. Shidou holds out his hand towards Tohka. However, for a split second, he feels a threat approaching fast. After pushing Tohka aside, Origami fires upon Tohka. The plush bread, along with a piece of Shidou's side, is obliterated in an instant. The sudden turn of events came like a flash to Tohka, but as soon as she sees Shidou's bloody corpse on the ground, she has finally accepted Earth's decision to reject her. Upon summoning her Astral Dress Adonai Melek and her Angel Sandalphon, she unleashes her ultimate weapon, the Halvanhelev. The AST scrambles into retreat as the Halvanhelev cleanly slices through a nearby cliff. Meanwhile, Origami, still frozen in shock after firing upon her classmate in Raizen High School, how sits helpless in front of a raging Spirit. Meanwhile, Ratatoskr finds itself in a similar crisis as well. With a rampaging Spirit, a space-time quake alert has been issued, but evacuation procedures are only 6% complete. At this stage, if Tohka is not calmed, the city would be annihilated and there will be many casualties. However, Kotori calmly assures everyone that Shidou is safe. Soon enough, a burning flame envelops Shidou in a flash. A split second after, there's no trace of the fatal wound he received. Kotori then pushes through the plan to retrieve Shidou and to calm the raging Princess. Origami is deafened by the realization that she killed a human, while Tohka is blinded by seething rage towards Shidou's killer. Origami, helpless in fighting a powerful Spirit, succumbs to her imminent fate. However, Tohka's attention is diverted to something flying behind her... Shidou, in the flesh. Tohka is overjoyed to see Shidou alive, however, she tells Shidou that her Final Sword is reaching its critical limit and the energy it holds must be released. Kotori soon contacts Shidou and reminds him of the thing she taught him regarding saving a princess. Shidou soon tells Tohka that they need to kiss, but soon finds himself running out of time to explain everything to her. Fortunately, Tohka's inquisitiveness kicks in and she kisses Shidou instead. As a result, all of the remnants of her Spirit form dissipated, leaving behind a stark naked Tohka who keeps her body close to keep him from seeing everything. Although embarrassed, Tohka asks if Shidou would take her again for a date. Upon hearing Shidou's affirmative response, a warm smile emerges from the Spirit's lips. Category:Episodes Category:Media Category:Anime Characters By order of appearance *Tohka Yatogami *Shidou Itsuka *Ai, Mai, and Mii *Origami Tobiichi *Hiroto Tonomachi *Reine Murasame *Kotori Itsuka Video Part 1 Part 2 Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Media Category:Anime